


ghost9 group chat au

by txtaehk (xjlng)



Category: Ghost9 (Kpop)
Genre: Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBT characters, M/M, Oh yeah and swearing, Suicide, Updating tags as I go, and i dont blame him - Freeform, angst angst angst, but later!, dongjun wants to die, group chat au if you couldnt tell by the title, i just dont know when there will be angst, junseong uses he/they pronouns, kangsug is mtf, kangsung pretty girl, let dongjun say fuck, lots of lgbt in here too WOOHOO, no one is a cishet but for now those are the only two that arent cis, no yeah everyones gay, o yeah uhh slight bullying, oh shit i just got a plot idea, ok bye have fun reading this, on god this will be trash, possible suicide hear me out, prince and junseong are dating bc we've all seen the fanchant guide, thank u leo for helping me write it, thats enough tags for today stream w.all, there will be angst, this might turn out tagged as major character death i havent decided yet, this will update either once a year or twice a day no inbetween, um what else do i tag this as, update i have decided there is major character death, yes junhyung and dongjun are legally married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjlng/pseuds/txtaehk
Summary: what am i doing with my life, thinks dongjun, i am forced to run these 7 kids and my bf, send help
Relationships: Hwang Dongjun/Son Junhyung, Prince/Junseong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Oreos and Bubble Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeydkb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydkb/gifts).



> yo this first chapter short as hell bc i had no idea what i was doing
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Dongjun - The millionth Jun  
> Shin - Knee  
> Junseong - Another Jun  
> Junhyung - A third Jun  
> Prince - Prince7805329  
> Kangsung - Visual  
> Jinwoo - Baby  
> Woojin - Stares  
> Taeseung - Taeseung

TheMillionthJun: ok question time  
TheMillionthJun: who here dips their oreos in orange juice  
Baby: me  
Baby: wait no  
Baby: Prince  
Stares: interesting  
Baby: Prince  
Stares: youve said that twice but ok  
AthirdJun: i bet shin does  
AthirdJun: man puts his cereal first  
Knee: but youre supposed to??? Or itll get soggy???  
AthirdJun: but it’s supposed to??  
Knee: no it is not?? Its supposed to be dry?  
AthirdJun: just eat it dry then dont even put milk in it  
Knee: then what am i gonna drink  
Prince7805329: I’m sorry, you drink the cereal water?  
AnotherJun: sorry the what  
Visual: why would you dip your oreos in anything?? Wouldn’t it get all over your hands??  
Taeseung: extra snack for later  
Baby: ???? taeseung???? What the hell????  
TheMillionthJun: hey im not one for this rule but watch your fucking language  
Knee: DONGJUN

Prince7805329: Where to buy boba tea?  
Knee: ???  
Prince7805329: This is not the Google. Where is the Google?  
Visual: it’s the little g app it’s got the colors and stuff  
Taeseung: hold on changing his username it’s clapped af  
TheMillionthJun: sorry its what  
Baby: not vibing with it?  
Taeseung: nah its wack he needs one that slaps  
Taeseung: tbh i need one too mine lowkey clapped as hell no cap  
Baby: bet  
Knee: what the hell?????  
TheMillionthJun: help shin’s crying what the hell are they saying help  
Taeseung: oh tea  
Baby: he failed the vibe check  
Taeseung: kinda sus idk  
Visual: “hold on changing his username it’s boring”  
Visual: “you don’t like it?”  
Visual: “no it’s weird he needs one that’s cool”  
Visual: “yeah i need one too mine’s kind of boring really, not lying”  
Visual: “okay”  
Visual: i have no clue what a vibe check is  
Visual: “kind of suspicious i don’t know”  
AthirdJun: KANGSUNG OUR SAVIOR  
AnotherJun: WHAT WOULD WE DO WITHOUT YOU  
Knee: there are two burning questions right now: what is a vibe check, and did prince find any bubble tea?  
TheMillionthJun: SHIT WAIT IM LACTOSE INTOLERANT  
Knee: did i not tell you  
Knee: junseong go find ur bf he probably got lost in like a side alley or smth  
AnotherJun: he’s fine  
Visual: ..he doesn’t speak korean you just let him loose in Seoul  
AnotherJun: FUCK


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

hey! so this was supposed to be just a little one-shot thing and i didn't really expect it to get a lot of views and stuff, but i'll try to have an update by the end of the month, sorry!


	3. I don't know where we're going but it's somewhere near hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate title: ah shit here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this update did come before the end of the month... formatting may look weird but ill have to fix it on my pc..lmao bye stream w.all

Visual: so did anyone check on Prince?

AnotherJun: no

AThirdJun: which jun are you

ThemillionthJun: which one are YOU

Baby: BATTLE OF THE JUNS WHO WILL WIN

Baby: if you lose you gotta take Jun out of your namE

Knee: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO NOT LET DONGJUN LOSE I AM BEGGING YOU

AnotherJun: rock paper scissors?

AThirdJun: ok

AnotherJun: rock paper scissors GO

AthirdJun: scissors

AnotherJun: ROCK

Visual: junseong that was a whole minute later

AthirdJun: i dont mind yall call me hyung anyways

Knee: y a l l lol

*Knee has changed AthirdJun's nickname to Yeehawboy*  
*Knee has changed ThemillionthJun's nickname to OLDGUY*

Yeehawboy: not complaining

OLDGUY: fuck off knee

Visual: DID ANYONE CHECK ON PRINCE

Taeseung: role call!

OLDGUY: here

Knee: here!

Anotherjun: hey 🥴

Baby: die

Yeehawboy: yeehaw

Taeseung: we aint got prince or woojin

Knee: hes asleep

Visual: whos he

Knee: woojin

Visual: how do u know that

Knee: hes right here

Visual: wheres here

Knee: thats illegal

Visual: great point, have a horrible day

Visual: wheres Prince

Prince7805329: Here.

Taeseung: hold the fuck up

*Taeseung has changed his nickname to SnakeMom*  
*Taeseung has changed Prince7805329's nickname to BobaKing*

Visual: where were you

BobaKing: I was looking for boba. The google told me it was awhile away.

Visual: oh my god

Baby: yo someone tell me who its legal for me to date

Visual: woojin and taeseung

Baby: thats terrifying thank you

Visual: no problem its confusing

Baby: so does that mean junhyung and dongjun can date?

AnotherJun: his name is hyung

Baby: apologies, does that mean junhyung and hyung are dating?

AnotherJun: no-

Stares: do i tell them

OLDGUY: it appals me that they don't know

Stares: wait were you joking when you said that?

OLDGUY: why do you think we went to the usa

Stares: oh  
Stares: OH  
Stares: OH MY GOD  
Stares: TAESEUNG YOU OWE ME

SnakeMom: OH SHIT

Yeehawboy: ??? DID THEY NOT KNOW???

OLDGUY: woojin knew and apparently taeseung did too

Yeehawboy: yall didnt know we're MARRIED???? LIKE ACTUALLY M A R R I E D???

Baby: i knew

Knee: I DIDNT EVEN KNOW YALL WERE DATING??????? 

Visual: we all have secrets

Knee: whats yours

Visual: prefer not to say

AnotherJun: horrible time probably idc abt the convo yall better use he/they pronouns on me

Visual: oh  
Visual: noted

Stares: me, gently pulling my soul back into my body: please keep ur arms n legs inside the ride at all times

BobaKing: Are you okay?

Stares: mmmmmm  
Stares: moist

OLDGUY: god all im asking for is eternal sleep ive seen what yoive doen forntoherssjndbx

Yeehaw: this chat's going to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading this shit


End file.
